cookie_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Titans
Titans '''are old, powerful Deities that were originally worshipped by the Ancient Greeks. They are considered the second generation of Greek gods that were preceded by the Protogenoi and succeeded by the familiar Olympians. '''History The Titans include the first twelve children of the earth goddess Gaia and the sky god Ouranos, who ruled during the legendary Golden Age, and also comprised the first generation of Greek gods. According to Greek mythology, the highest Titan, Kronos, overthrew his father Ouranos. In turn, the Titans were overthrown by Kronos' children, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hestia, Hera and Demeter, in an event known as the Titanomachy or "War of the Titans". The war was fought to decide which generation of gods would have dominion over the universe; it ended in victory for the Olympians. After the Olympians defeated the Titans, Zeus had many of them banished to Tartarus and had them locked away for millennia. Appearance Titans in their true forms are human looking. A Titan is about 25 feet tall and weighs about 14,000 pounds. They are commonly dressed in traditional Greek garb, favoring togas and loincloths. Powers and Abilities By default they possess all of the standard god powers. Other powers vary between Deity. * Super Strength - Titans are well known for their incredible physical strength, they could easily overpower younger gods and were often greatly feared. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' '- Like all gods, Titans possess infinite stamina and will never tire. * Immortality '- As gods, they are naturally immortal and cannot die from age or disease. They are among some of the oldest gods. * 'Nigh Invulnerability '- Titans cannot be killed by any earthly means. * 'Nigh Indestructibility '- Titans are virtually indestructible and cannot be fully destroyed, though their physical forms can be. * 'Regeneration '''- Titans have an accelerated healing factor and can heal from any injury. '''Weaknesses * Other Deities '- The Olympians were able to defeat them and banish them to Tartarus, albeit with difficulty. * '''Divine Weaponry '- Godly weapons are able to harm Titans. '''Known Titans * Okeanos - God of the Sea * Tethys - Goddess of Fertility * Hyperion - God of Watchfulness and Wisdom * Theia '- Goddess of Light * '''Coeus '- God of Intelligence * 'Phoebe '- Goddess of Thoughtfulness * 'Kronos '- God of the Harvest * 'Rhea '- Goddess of the Earth and Fertility * 'Mnemosyne '- Goddess of Memory * 'Themis '- Goddess of Order and Justice * 'Crius '- God of Constellations * 'Iapetus '- God of Mortality * 'Selene '- Goddess of the Moon * 'Helios '- God of the Sun * 'Leto '- Goddess of Love and Companionship * 'Eos '- Goddess of Dawn * 'Pallas '- God of War * 'Hecate '- Goddess of Witchcraft * 'Astraeus '- God of Dusk * 'Prometheus '- God of Creation * 'Perses '- God of Destruction * 'Metis '- Goddess of Wisdom * 'Epimetheus '- God of Nature and Animals * 'Atlas '- God of Strength and Burdens * 'Menoetius '- God of Impudence and Pride * 'Klymene '- Goddess of Fame and Infamy * 'Ophion '- God of Snakes and Creation * 'Astraia '- Goddess of Innocence * 'Typhon '- God of Storms * 'Nereus '- God of Water * 'Nike '- Goddess of Victory * 'Electyone '- Goddess of the Sun * 'Lelantos '- God of the Air * 'Dione '- Goddess of Beauty * 'Menoitios '- God of Anger * 'Iris '- Goddess of the Rainbow * 'Arke '- Goddess of Arches * 'Tykhe '- Goddess of Luck * 'Krios '- God of Stars * 'Erida '- Goddess of Hate * 'Asteria '- Goddess of Oracles and Prophecy * 'Doris '- Goddess of Water * 'Zelos '- God of Envy and Jealousy * 'Aura '- Goddess of the Wind * 'Kratos '- God of Power * 'Bia '- Goddess of Force and Strength * 'Morpheus '- God of Dreams and Sleep * 'Eurybia '- Goddess of Mastery of the Seas * 'Phosphorus '- God of the Morning Star * 'Stilbon '- God of the Sky * '''Eurynome - Goddess of Meadows and Pastures